Past is the past
by MegaloStrikeBack
Summary: This is the past of Humphrey and Kate this will take them back to a time where a man stood above others and the only people that could stop them was each other Kate's ancestors where the enemies Humphrey was the good guy where does this all end does the past affect them or do they forget and forgive find out yourself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Never let the past change the present

It was a Friday the sun was bright and it was foggy

Kate and Humphrey were lying next to each other but they were awake and not moving

They couldn't they were petrified to see a dark figure ahead of them Humphrey thought in his head "Oh shit its tony he's going after Kate"

He quietly whispered in Kate's ear "if it's tony run as fast as you can"

She gave him a quick node and out of the darkness a voice rang "hello? Kate, Humphrey you there?" Kate then said to Humphrey it my dad were ok they then proceeded to let him in he walked up to them hold multiple objects them unaware of said objects he give Kate what is to be seen to her as a Gun he also hands Humphrey the same thing and a diary.

It had on it "The life of War" by a man named Chernov they look to each other then looked at Winston

Winston said them you have no idea of these objects do you? They nodded in disagreement they never seen such objects so they ask Winston what are they and so he told the story of their ancestors he said to them it was 1941 the world was at war the enemy was known as the axis power which consisted of Nazi Germany, Imperil Japan. And Italy.

They thought in their heads thinking that they were on the same said but he shook his head and said to them

"You Humphrey were with what is known as the Red army or the Soviet Union you Kate where with the Nazi Germans you in the past were bitter enemies"

They looked in disbelieve they said at the same time "How is that possible where married how could be bitter enemies"

He then went on to the invasion of the Red Army the attack on Stalingrad…

**This is chapter 1 hope you like it please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vendetta

Humphreys (past) P.O.V

It was 1943 and the sky was filed with not the birds nor the motherlands amazing planes but with the Fascist weapons of destruction when they invaded they killed many women, Children, they sacrificed no one the man responsible for this pain is suffering was no other then General Kate Amstel (Chuckles) Strange name for a male General (unaware that this he general is more a she General.)

As I laid there surrounded by the dead bodies of my comrades nut wait I see two men alive and as I lay there wondering if they would stop moving and as I lay there the Germans go one by one picking off the living stomping on the dead as I am about to tell those morons to stop moving a German hops down and shoots the first one then shoots the second I thought in my head there goes my only chance at avenging my comrades death nut with a quick glance I see a solider crawling towards me I say to him Shhh.

"I need your help if you can help me I can avenge this masicure with my hand I can't aim so you will do it for me so now grab my rifle look to the road the man in the car is general Kate Amstel yes he's a guy no doubt about that I have hunted him for 3 days and everyday luck alone saved his ratcheted life now load your rifle wait for the sound of the bombers to be overhead the sound of engines will drown out your shots ready SHOOT" at that command he takes out 6 soldiers and 1 dog we then move up to use the generals car as cover I look over his car to see a tiger tank and a squad approaching I tell Dimitri to run before they find us I go into an old bar and tell him about the general I tell him "This used to be a place of lovers and friends no more mark my words comrade someday it will go to their land there people there blood I have crept through the night like a rat the general inspects every German garrison everyday today is the day we BANG! SNIPER QUICK IN HERE THE BASTARD ALMOST GOT ME I tell him "Now the game is cat and mouse I will draw his fire" I proceed to hold my hat out of the corner he fires I tell Dimitri "Do you see him on the fourth floor of the building with the banners.

I Then make the German fire on me then I hear not one but two shots I then see the German sniper fall well done Dimitri now let's get out of here the Germans have probably heard those shots.

Kate's (Past) P.O.V

I arrived in Stalingrad to inspect the 45th Panzer division and how their progress is I am then shown into a building and proceed to head to the German command post I am then told the plans on the move to Berlin given to me by the Fhurer.

Humphreys (Past) P.O.V

Me and Dimitri move on to the bottom floor when then we are surrounded by German soldiers and tanks I hid by an old clock hopping they would pass without noticing but the dog started to bark at me so I shot it and hit the deck they started to burn the building alive me and Dimitri run through the building up the stairs all I hear is a crack then I see Dimitri get crushed by a log that was on fire he tries to push it off but burns his hand I then grab the log with my tape covered hand and lift the log we then run and jump out of the building Dimitri gets out first and as soon as I jump one the tanks fired shooting a round exploding it under me i fly far ahead of Dimitri I then hear is the sound of flamethrowers and the sound of a German solider calling us "russische Schweine" I try to get to my gun but all I hear is one of them shouting NIEN and kicking me in the face as soon I was kicked I thought it was over I would never kill that blasted… "sound of 4-5 PPSH-41s shooting the Germans" I get up and one of the soldiers said to Dimitri " I thought you were a part of the masicure at the square" I told him "he was there but not apart" we then proceed to get into snipping positions to start "picking" the Germans off I then tell Dimitri "see the Flamethrower wait for your moment then fire on it the bullet impacting the gas tank will make it explode and incinerate all that is around it" he then takes aim and gets ready to fire and at the most Perfect moment he Fires the gun Hitting the gas tank and as i get ready to move up we hear the most amazing battlecrie my comrades bellow shouting ORAH! As they charge taking out the Germans we sit there and as I look up I see German Snipers on the Second and third Balconies Dimitri quickly takes them out and then without me noticing a MG42 he snipes the people that were shooting it and the others we then move on as we move one Germans start to come out of the other side Dimitri takes them out.

Kate's (Past) P.O.V

As I am talking with the majors and CO I get news that the Russians are attacking us I then pack up my things grab a luger and proceed to head out of the building

Humphreys (Past) P.O.V

Me and Dimitri head to the German command post I told him to look at the door way with the banner I look to see the General making a run for it I tell Dimitri to shoot him he fires hitting the German hat and missing taking the hat off then to revile a tannish brown face I look thought my binoculars to see it was a girl before Dimitri could shoot another shot I smack the gun down so he missed and hit the car at that moment all I could see is barrels of all types pointing at us I told Dimitri to run as we run the entire building is getting ripped to shreds as we find our escape rout Germans charge up the stair I mow them down and run up the stairs to find a hole in a wall we jump out landing into the water I had much to explain to Dimitri.

Kate's (Past) P.O.V

I run out of the building hidden behind some men and all I feel is wind and my hat fly off I saw where the shot came from and I waited thinking the will shoot at me again and when they did they missed completely I then tell ALL the forces to fire on that building they proceed to obliterate the building

I then make it safely to my car and drive off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their Land There Blood

(Present Day Jasper Park Canada)

Kate's P.O.V

I can't believe it the person I married his great grandfather shot at me! I started to have second thoughts on this marriage and I was about to say something when Winston told me and Humphrey "this is the past not the present I hope what I am telling you doesn't change your feelings toward each other"

Humphrey's P.O.V

I thought in my head as I looked at Kate I bate she thinks I am a monster my great grandfather shot at her but then I thought he also didn't let his friend Dimitri shoot her either so I am curious to see what happens next…. I ask Winston "could you please continue on what happen after they escaped" he said "sure if you can handle it" we nodded yes

(1944 Solow Germany)

Dimitri P.O.V

I woke up in a house I remember not of what happen that night but I do remember seeing three Germans Pickpocketing my dead comrades I look a bit to my right in what has to be luck a rifle I try to get to it but all I hear is one of the Germans yell NIEN! Töten diese russische Schweine! He punched me in the face twice it was the weakest punch I got hit with before he hit me the third time all four of us hear is a loud BANG! Then another one blasting a huge whole in the wall and to my happiest it was Humphrey.

One of the Germans tried to get up but was immediately gun down by Humphrey he looks around and says to me "Dimitri" and then yells at his other solider "CHERNOV FINISH THOSE RATS" and then returns saying back to me "I see you have cheated death again" then yet again back to chernov "CHERNOV I AM NOT HEARING GUN SHOTS" Chernov then tells Humphrey "there is no point sergeant there bleeding out to death" he then hands me a rifle and says to chernov "then maybe our friend will make them bleed faster" and as I kill the dying Germans I hear the men yelling ORAH ORAH ORAH! And see Humphrey telling his men to burn the wheat field where there where hiding he yells to his solders "ready SHOOT" we all through these bottles into the field and watch as the fields catch on fire the Germans run out burnt to a crisp we put them out of their Misery then Humphrey tells me the same thing he said in Stalingrad. (Flashback one year Stalingrad Russia)

"Mark my Words comrade it will be there land there people there blood"

He told me the same thing as we move through Solow

We then move on shooting the Germans as they run across the water trying to escape we then move to a fortified area I grab a MG42 and shoot the Germans as my friends move up we then head to a large field full of tanks and buildings I grab a Panzerchrek and destroy 4 of their mighty tiger tanks as I destroyed the last one he said "I see age has not weaken your aim not even the toughest armor can protect them for you hero of Stalingrad"

We then head up to a barn he then tells his solders "you can learn a lot from this man"

"open the doors the cowards might hide in shadow but we will bring them to light" when he said that a fifth tiger tank breaks thought I destroy it with two shots to the gas tank when then enter the barn I get some ammo and as chernov and Humphrey where talking I hear him say "they deserve everything they get to them and more" he then tells me "Humphrey take a ride on the tank you've earned it Chernov you earned nothing you walk" as I ride on the tank I see the sky's filled with our fighter planes we then get stopped by an anti-tank road block I hop off and destroy sniper/Panzerchreck towers. We then move into a camp area and blast our way through the Germans start to retried but as they try they get gunned down by one of our tanks that was the day we get closer to our goal Humphrey gets on top of one of the tank and yells "THIS MY FRIENDS MEAN THAT WE ARE STEP CLOSER TO VICTORIE VENGONS ORAH!"

That was the last words he said before we march our way to berlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iron and blood

(Present Day Jasper Park Canada)

Kate's P.O.V

It was hard for me to stand there and listen to the blood shed of the ancestors before us I started to cry but I didn't because I had Humphrey to comfort me so I listened on to the story.

Humphrey's P.O.V

Kate move closer to me I saw tears coming out of here face I knew this bothered her but she didn't move away she didn't ask Winston to stop she just sat there and listened.

(Past 1944 Outskirts of berlin)

Humphrey's P.O.V

We moved on from Solow in to the outskirts of berlin out tanks moved in with swift attacks we moved into the fields I told Dimitri "see the rats running burn them alive" he then fired the flame thrower burning the Germans but unaware to us was wave after wave of the Germans Cannons and Tanks we went on we destroyed tank after tank gun after gun and as Dimitri approached a fortress he roasted them inside of their concrete and iron corpses we could hear the sweet sound of dying Germans as they try to escape.

We move up the valley we move onto a hill side and rain shells down on the Germans Super Fortress we blow down there towers obliterate there tanks we roast the solders and we head down the hill making sure we destroy every last tank.

And as we approach our destination we see the Red Armies super train and as we get out of are tanks and get on to the tank I tell my me "The Germans will see what they have unleashed as I was in the burning city of Stalingrad along with the dead I find a man Dimitri Patrankio he is the Heart of this army as long as he lives the spirit of this army will never be broken ORAH!"

(Present Day Jasper Park Canada)

As the story was being told to Humphrey and Kate a voice rang out "Hello?" they turned around to see lily and Garth they ask if they can come in Winston allows them to come in but as they move in two more figures come in behind him to Winston's shock and awe its Dimitri and Kate Amstel.

Winston's, Kate's, and Humphrey's jaws drop to the ground but as Dimitri walks in he stops he says to Humphrey "You're alive? I saw you get killed by a German in berlin before we got to the Reichstag" Humphrey got the biggest look of dread he said to Dimitri "my great grandfather died!" Dimitri in the most disappointing way nodded his head yes.

Humphrey almost dropped to the ground but they picked him up quickly Kate's Great Grandmother Asked if her Granddaughter wanted to go for a walk Dimitri asked the same of Humphrey they both went on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enter Berlin (1945)

Dimitri's P.O.V

As we get off the train the commencer tells us "on the fuhrer birthday a barrage of koleshnika rockets will tear down berlin we then wait for the signal and as we wait we see missiles fly over us and when we hit we shout our batteries ORAH! And charge up the hill and fight through many buildings I then grab a panzercherick and blow up a machine gun nest that was in a three story building.

I tell Humphrey this is where your uncle die's Humphrey gives me the ok.

As we move up the building I hear from below "FACE US YOU COWARDS" one of them says NIEN! But as soon as that word came out of his mouth one of the Germans grabs the gun out of the solders hand and shoots everyone except me and chernov I look to my right to see your uncle on the ground dead.

I then shoot the German killing him and when the blood shed was over a tank rolled through and broke down a wall we then charge through killing the Germans I then move into a tall building when I am blindsided and a bag over my head I then see nothing but dark I don't know what happened but I heard a girls voice so I thought the worse had happened it was Kate's aunt I then am knocked out and drag behind some stairs the bag was removed and then I see Chernov I was happy to see him he gives me a gun and then we move on to the Reichstag this is near the down fall of Germany (gun shots in the background)

Humphrey gets down! I tell him then I and he see not Kate's Aunt but Kate running towards us she then falls to the ground three gun shots in her side.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I yell KATE! I run to her and as I move up Dimitri hands me a pistol he grabs his PPSH-41 and covers me I run over and when I reach her in hear gun shots coming from Dimitri and a unknown figure in the background I ask Kate "who did this" she then says weakly "My aunt and then goes unconscious at this moment my rage meter is at the bursting point and then I hear a scream from pain and I see Dimitri on the ground I shot off a couple shots and run to Dimitri and as I get to him he's dead this means war I thought in my head my rage meter is broken it exploded inside me I rush Kate to the medics I tell Winston what's going on and then I grab my uncles sniper rifle I then chase after Amstel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Chase

Humphrey's P.O.V

My Heart Races as I move on through the woods then I think of my uncles words "Snipering your enemy is like hunting miss your chance and it will be forever lost" I then get up high into a tree I see her I take aim I shoot the first shot taking her hat off "dajavu" I then take the kill shot hitting her in the head she dead right there.

As the bullet hit her head I hear Dimitri's and my uncles voice saying "you did it Humphrey you did what we could not I am proud of you"

I then race back to Kate we then hold a funeral with Dimitri and Kkkkkkkk I couldn't say those last words I was too late Kate my wife is dead the wounds were to great I dropped to the ground I started to ball until I hear the voice of the doctor "HUMPHREY KATES ALIVE" I get up faster than I ever have and raced off to the medics den I thought in my head "HOW DID SHE SURVIVE" I go to tackle her but the medic stops me and say "no there is to be no ruff housing will she is still in recovery" I walk over to her and told her about her aunt she gives me a kiss I kiss her back and it seems we both hear Dimitri telling us "don't let the past change the present".

We then head back to Winston's to finish what we started.

Kate's P.O.V

As I am rushed to the medic table all I think about is Humphrey and Dimitri and my aunt I try to get up but they tell me not to move an inch they remove the bullets then I was knocked out so they could perform surgery on me I don't remember what happen but I had a nightmare it was Humphrey I saw him chase after my aunt and as soon as he gets close enough she kills him and I go to see it and I can't stop the bleeding I walk up with a sudden jump of my heart rate the medics got scared then realized I had a nightmare.

I ask them where's Humphrey then the one smacked his head and ran off then they tell me that he was supposed to tell Humphrey you're ok they think you didn't make it I try to get up but of course they didn't let me I sat there thinking that he won't make it but as I think of that Humphrey rushes in and tells me that she killed Dimitri and he killed her I was upset about my aunt dying I was more upset about Dimitri.

We then go to Winston's to finish the story we held paws as we went back I felt happier then ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Dance to Remember

Humphrey's P.O.V

As we headed back home to hear the rest of the story Kate asked me "After he tells us the rest of the story do you want to dance?" I said that would be lovely so we head back Winston gives Kate a huge hug and then he asked us "why are you here?" we said we wanted to hear the rest of the story. So he told us.

Dimitri's P.O.V

(1945) The downfall of berlin has come we run to the top of building we wait there and as we head out they kill a unarmed German due to not telling them about the resistance they would meet he wouldn't say so the guy shot him we then move out onto the roof to see berlin being teared apart by the kolesnicov rockets we run into the other side of the building we then move quietly through the buildings we take out Germans along the way we then head out to the streets in the middle of a huge battle. The Germans where retreating we rushed them into a building then our tanks blew the building down.

The commissioner tells us to go through the debris and kill the weak we then head to a rail station three Germans were trying to surrender so instead of us taking them we killed the three soldiers and moved on we ran into the monorail and fight our way to a dead end the Germans then proceed to flood their own monorail we escape and head up the stairs to the Reichstag we fight through waves of the Germans and there anti-tank guns we then head into the Reichstag to see the last of the German Defense we blast through them and as I go to put the flag up a German shoots me and wounds me I then grab my gun shoot him and crawl to the top of the building I take my knife and cuts down the Nazi flag I put the flag into the sandbags and I give one big ORAH! To Humphrey who I know in my heart was watching on the way I forgot to mention chernov died he was burnt by a German Flamethrower.

I grabbed his diary and sold it to someone who would take care of it and to my best hopes it want to America where someone would read it and enjoy it.

(Present day Jasper Park Canada)

Humphrey &amp; Kate's P.O.V

We sat there in shock that the one man who we just met ended the war that our ancestors fought in at that moment Winston grabs the items except the diary and my uncle's rifle and leaves I then go to the back of the den I put on my uncles military suit and I as Kate for that dance she nodded and we dance the night away we looked into each other's eyes and knew that what happened in the past was the past we kiss then continue to dance and as we dance we looked around to see our ancestors dancing with us I saw my mom and my dad Kate saw her aunt and uncle I saw mine and we just danced as they danced with us after the dance we head home and we fell asleep with smiles of love and joy on our faces it was an amazing night to remember.

**The End **

**Please leave a review telling me your thoughts on my first story and if I should continue… thanks bye.**


End file.
